


if at first you don't succeed

by hullomoon



Series: from readers like you, thank you! [16]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon
Summary: Patrick is trying to tell David something important, unfortunately, David can't hear him
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: from readers like you, thank you! [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633627
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	if at first you don't succeed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schittposting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schittposting/gifts).



> this is to fill the prompt: 16. first kiss + 19. “I’m sorry, I can’t hear you. Would you mind saying that again?”

The apothecary had been open for a month and Patrick had decided his favorite time of day was closing. He loved watching David go about the store while he closed out the drawer. From his spot behind the counter, he would see David realign product and pull more from the back. Currently, Patrick watched David dance as he swept. David turned around and Patrick saw him smile. David’s smiles made Patrick feel warm inside. He wanted to see more of David’s smiles and in particular, be the reason for those smiles. 

Patrick gripped the counter. “Do you want to go on a date?” 

David fully turned toward him and for a moment Patrick melted under his gaze. “I’m sorry, I can’t hear you. Would you mind saying that again?”

Patrick blinked, how the fuck hadn’t David heard him he wasn’t that far away. He shifted his gaze and realized that David still had his earbuds in. He moved his hand to his ear and made a gesture of taking out one of the earbuds.

“Oh,” David exclaimed, as he took them out of his ears. “Sorry about that. So what was it you were saying?”

Patrick cleared his throat. “Uh, I just wondered if you wanted to go on a date?”

David’s face softened. “That sounds nice.”

“Oh, okay. How about Café Tropical at eight?”

“I’ll be there.” 

Patrick finished up with the cash and headed to the back to put the money in the safe. As he was shutting the door of the safe he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see David leaning against the wall.

He got up from his knees and walked to David. He stood in front of him and just looked at David. This close he could see the little wrinkles around his eyes when he smiled and his hair that Patrick had never seen less than perfectly styled. His eyes stopped at David’s lips. He could admit that there had been several moments during their time working together that he wondered what those lips would feel like on his. He moved back up to David’s eyes and noticed the intense look staring back at him before David’s eyes drifted down to look at Patrick’s lips. 

They both took a step forward and leaned in to kiss. 

Patrick valiantly tried to remember the way David’s lips felt on his, David’s hand cupping his jaw, their bodies pressed together. The only thing he could think, though, was  _ David, David, David _ . 

When they pulled away, Patrick took a moment before he said anything, and just looked at David who was flushed, but pleased. “Wasn’t expecting that until at the end of our date.”

David raised an eyebrow, but his smile gave him away. “You were cocky enough to think you would get a kiss?”

Patrick grinned back. “I think that kiss proves my point.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to see more prompt fills, my tumblr is [hullomoon](http://hullomoon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
